big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Generations of the Wiki
NOT FINISHED YET This isnt official but this is just my opinion (Swayamplayz) on what the generations of the wiki are. If PET wants to make this official he can. The "Poller" Generation - August 2017 - August 2018 Main Bureacrat - TrapperClicker Main Admins - Gollum and BiggerNate91. This generation began a long time ago, to the begining of the wiki. TrapperClicker began the wiki as a response to the Poll War. Gollum created one of the best pages - (Poll War 1) The wiki was pretty much only used as a messaging system between the main contributers of the wiki. Then fast forward to December 2017 and the wiki was active again. Martysays vandilized the pages of the wiki in his quest to have no biased articles on the wiki. The users defeated him and he got bored and left. Gollum and MemeSquad made another two good pages. - (Poll War 2 and Hev1 War) After January though, the wiki slowly but surely started to die. In Febuary and March, many of the users left to join other websites and deemed themselves too old for the wiki. TrapperClicker also left. BiggerNate91 became the only active staff member. Even PET had left to join his duties in the Big Nate wiki. But something new began. (The Tale of Joe Moraliste) Created by Meme Machine and Nate Clone, the series was based off the comment section. Users like Gollum and even Martysays hated the series though and left because of it. The only thing on the wiki was Joe Moraliste. Eventually in the summer of 2018, the wiki was dormant, and nobody edited much except for Joe Moraliste. However good times came back. Notable Users of the Poller Generation * Gollum * TrapperClicker * PET * BiggerNate91 * 7o Clock * MemeSquad * MemeMachine * DarkLight * 0a1s2df4g5h6 * Nate Clone * Martysays * Yee The Fantic Generation - September 2018 - May 2019 Main Bureacrats - BiggerNate91, TrapperClicker Main Admins - Gollum ( was inactive the entire generation) I think this was a good generation because no one cared for edits or staff places. The wiki had been dead for a few months because of the reruns. However the reuns had ended. Newers users were arriving on GC and it was only a matter of time before they joined the wiki. In September a user named MateRight had joined the wiki. He made tons of articles on the wiki and inspired others to join the wiki (Including me - Swayamplayz) Then crisis struck. The Sarwesh Crisis. Tons of people joined the wiki as a result of this. People didnt leave however after the crisis was over. People started having fun on the wiki with Joe Moraliste and fun activities. So if you think about it, you should thank Sarwesh for the wiki being active. For the next 2 months, more and more articles were created and BiggerNate91 had to lead everyone, and he did a good job at it! In January, a user known as Spade attempted to rise a protest to delete the wiki. This is probably one of the most underated crisises in the wiki. (Probably because it happened during the super bowl 2019) Eventually Spade or now as we know him... AR- I'm joking, Henry Hudson. Henry Hudson joined the wiki after trying to delete it... Anyways, some other people joined like Spyroclub1 and NeptuneNinja. And Neptune just went beserk and edited like crazy reaching the top 10 edits in 2 or 3 weeks. Now it was April and a user named Cheezdoodle51 joined. This is where the first sentence of this paragraph is ignored. Neptune also created the Comments Ninja. Me and neptune begged BiggerNate91 for mod positions and people became obsessed with edits. Then in May, The Hacker War started and bassiclly tore the wiki apart. The Golden Generation had ended on a pretty sore note. Notable Members * Swayamplayz * NeptuneNinja * MateRight * Spyroclub1 * Henry Hudson * Domcos *CheezDoodle51 *ToPhu *Saturn Star GC *Yoda *ComicComet *Mr. Epic *Nobody Else *WM craft The Dark Generation June 2019 - Present Main Bureaucrats - PET, BiggerNate91 Main Admins - Pig Lover(betrayed the wiki) , Swasimcool, Neptune, Henry Hudson The generation started off pretty good with the start of the inaugural Summer Cup which became the most commented page. Then in July everything fell apart, I exposed CheezDoodle51 to be the hacker and then TrapperClicker literally vandalized the wiki. I became admin because of my efforts in the Hacker War. Then The Summer Cup was cut short because of "some issues." But the worst was yet to come. Summer was over and we were heading into September 2019. Then the Tophu Crisis happened. A user named Pig Lover decided to run for admin and organized a riot and tried to overthrow the leaders. PL ended up losing but he wasn't done yet. Henry Hudson decided to overthrow BiggerNate91 because he really wasn't doing anything and that left me and PET racing for the crown. PET won and BiggerNate91 gave PL admin. Everything started to fall apart after that. In November, PL badge gamed a ton to get to the top of leaderboards. He then left but then came back, but then left but then came back. He left a fourth time saying "He is deleting his account." Then a ton of other people left including ComicsCreatorz and Mint. That left the wiki in complete disarray. The wiki was absolute chaos. Then we all found out that ComicCreatorz and PL are the same person. Finally, a ton of users accounts were deleted by fandom because they weren't old enough. Notable Members who joined * Pig Lover (Cause he is a traitor) * ComicRater * ComicCreatorz (Cause he is a traitor) * ItsYaBoiP-dog (Now ItsP-dog) * Goldenglory4life * CrossDoggo * GarfieldMN * SuperTalker * ComicComet * MintCrepe * KellyTheGachaGirl * ZachOWott * Bignatebaseball The Repetitive Generation Neptune This generation is basicly the wiki after it recovered from the dark generation. Nothing has really happened yet, but no new users are noticable. = notable members that joined: Joe MamaCategory:Generations Category:Opinions